


Excerpt from the diary of one Neville Longbottom

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Frankie-SMYRC-girl</p><p>Neville writes in his diary about Seamus and a certain 'incident'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpt from the diary of one Neville Longbottom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).

Dear Diary,

Last night I heard one of the sweetest things ever. I was sitting on my bed with the curtains pulled shut, working on extra credit for Herbology, when Seamus walked in. He was not alone. I could tell because there was a decidedly female giggle that stopped as quickly as it began.

"Oh come on Sweetheart," Seamus said to the girl, "Don't look at me like that! Look, I know you hate your voice sounding like that but we really have no choice but to use the stupid charm, do we?"

"Damn it Seamus! If you weren't so ashamed of being with me we'd have a freaking choice!" Said the girl, sounding like Ginny Weasley, but cursing less. "Oh that's disturbing! Why the hell did we have to pick my girlfriend's voice, huh?"

"Because she was willing to let us."

"Why can't we just tell..."

"No! I'm sorry, I just... You know how they'd react. Especially Ron."

"Bullshit! We don't know how they'll react unless we tell them!"

"Please! We never get enough time together can we just... Talk about this later? I want to make love while we have a chance. Everyone's been up here a lot lately, and you've been making me want you all week."

And my thoughts are: 'great! Now I have to listen to Seamus shag some girl, please let him not be able to get it up!' But my prayers went unanswered and soon they were shagging.

I tried my best to shut the sound out, but the girl was moaning and then Seamus was too. I pulled my pillow down over my ears, but it didn't help much. Then it happened. Seamus said the strangest thing he could have said mid-shag.

"Oh god, please, Dean!" I froze and prepared for the fight that they would surely have, but it didn't come. At least not the fight I thought would happen.

"Fuck, Seam if you're gonna do that why the hell are we using the fucking voice charm?" It was quiet for a while, then, "Are you that ashamed of me?" The girl sounded hurt and for a second I wanted to yell at Seamus for being so damn insensitive. Seamus sighed.

"I'm not ashamed. I love you, you know that. I just think we should wait to tell the guys. It might be... strange around them if we did tell. I'm really worried about how they would react."

"I know you don't want..."

"Take off the charm. I can't talk with you like this." She did, and I soon realized what they were on about. She was a he. Dean.

"I know you don't want anyone knowing about us, and I know why. But I can't help it, I still want to. I want to be able to hold hands in the halls, kiss you when I want. Why does it have to be so much more difficult just because we're both boys? It's still love. You love me and I love you and I just wish I didn't have to hide with you. However, since I do love you, I'll try to stop complaining. I just hope your closet is big enough for the both of us, because mine isn't exactly a walk-in." A pause, then:

"No."

"No?"

"I can't ask you to hide anymore. I know you hate it and... Let's tell them. Neville, Ron and Harry, let's just tell them."

"Really?"

"Really." Dean made a squeaking sound that he'd probably kill me if I told anyone about and I could tell he had Seamus in his arms.

"I love you I love you I love you! Thank you so much, Seamus, love! And I think I know how I can repay you." The next time Seamus spoke, it was with a smile in his voice.

"And just how is that?"

I don't know why, but somehow hearing Seamus and Dean together wasn't as bad as before, when I thought Dean was a girl.

After quite a while, they were quiet. When I heard Seamus' snores I got out of my bed. I walked around to Dean's bed and there they were. They were cuddled up on Dean's bed. Dean was still awake and he smiled at me, I smiled back.

I was the only one who wasn't surprised when they came to breakfast this morning, hand in hand.

Okay, okay, so nobody was really that shocked at that, because Dean and Seamus are always real affectionate with each other usually. No, I think it was the kiss that really had them gasping, but not me. I guess that after you hear a couple having sex, seeing them kiss each other before sitting down to breakfast doesn't faze you much.

The best part was Ron's face. His jaw was on the floor, I'm telling you! But after he got over the shock, I caught him looking at me a few times, but every time he looked away real fast. Strange. It was weird though, all over the Great Hall, people were looking at each other like Ron was at me. Luna Lovegood was looking at Ginny, and Ginny was looking back. Harry smiled at Dean and Seamus, and then he started staring at Draco Malfoy, who was looking at both Harry and Ron. Then he followed Ron's eyes to me and smirked before making eyes at Harry. Hermione saw Ron looking at me and started to glare in my general direction.

Then Ron stopped sneaking glances at me and said:

"What the hell is going on here? Dean, I thought you were dating my sister!" Ginny stood up.

"No, Ron it's okay. I volunteered to pretend I was Dean's girlfriend so nobody would know about him and Seamus." Once she was sure that he wasn't going to hurt Dean, she sat down. Ron looked at Dean and Dean nodded. Ron nodded back. "Well then, congratulations."

Ron's just walked in; I've got to go.

Love, Neville

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> I do not own the Potterverse. But do you think that if I really, really begged my Daddy for it for Christmas, he might get it for me?
> 
> Author's Notes: Onward!!


End file.
